Pennisetum alopecuroides ‘Desert Plains’, hereinafter also referred to as ‘Desert Plains’ and “the plant” is a new and distinct cultivar of Fountain Grass. It is an open pollinated seedling of Pennisetum alopecuroides ‘Cassian’ (not patented) by Gary M. Trucks. The seed was collected in the fall of 2001 and grown out in the spring of 2002. It was selected for further evaluation that summer of 2002. The nearest comparisons to Pennisetum ‘Desert Plains’ would be ‘Cassian’ (not patented) and ‘Hameln’(not patented). The plant has been successfully asexually propagated by division at the same perennial plant nursery in Benton Harbor, MI and found to produce identical plants that maintain the unique characteristics of the original plant. The plant is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.